narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Saito
|english=Team Saito |unnamed team=No |romaji=Saito-han |other=Team 20 |affiliations=Konohagakure, |leaders=Saito Uchiha, |manga debut=700 |anime debut=999 |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} A team based in konoha, With Saito Uchiha as it's leader, the team was thrown together because the students weren't able to join a team when they were still genin, they specialize in tracking with the majority of it's members having the Byakugan. Two of it's members have the Sharingan or one of it's many forms allowing the team to also specialize in espionage and intel gathering and black operations, with the ability to defuse any potentially alarming situation with Genjutsu Members Saito Uchiha (Leader) Kagutsuchi Nara Himawari Uzumaki (MarikL) Asanoha Nara Known Missions Missions Completed Teamwork!? Status: Passed Details: complete obstacle course through teamwork. Team Saito's First mission, A test of Teamwork!? The Mission began with Team Saito meeting up on the day after they had first met, the Jonin teacher Saito, decided before they would take on any true missions, he should understand If they were capable of even working together as a unit. He spoke his students, explaining that once on a mission they are all they have, and if one of them dies, they are all as good as dead. Those words brought up the loss of his brother Netto, who sacrificed himself depleting his chakra to protect his weaker teammates. He had constructed a pre-test, he handed them each specially made blindfolds that thanks to a certain barrier jutsu, not even the byakugan could see through and instructed them to each wear one, then follow the sound of his voice, using only the sense of sound, and as soon as he finished his statement he took off giving them no time to respond, the group of student began to follow Saito, although they were barely able to hear him moving through the forests on the outskirts of Konoha, Kagutsuchi led them, with Himawari behind him, and Asanoha taking up the rear, they whispered to each other quietly. Kagutsuchi was passing on the details of Saito's position to his team mates. Saito landed in a dark area with little noise being made, a mark of a true ninja. The three student landed in the order they followed him in. He told them to remove their Blindfolds after congratulating them for being able to follow him without the use of sight. He then told them to try and make it through the area safely, before he exploded into a plume of smoke, Kagutsuchi remarked on this with confusion muttering about it saying safely. As the group moved forward, they decided it would be best to activate the byakugan, so they would at least be able to see a bit more clearly. Upon activation they laid eyes on a maze like path before with a long straight platform a few feet ahead of them, and from that point on the maze was filled large gaps between each landing. They moved forward a bit, only to feel the platform begin to crack, they all hurried across the cracking platform as the sound of the air being rapidly sliced began to fill the air around them. Kagutsuchi was the one to notice the sound was coming from above them, it was a kunai trap, and it was threatening them as a group. With quick thinking he used the eight trigrams vacuum palm to knock away the kunai and lead the team to the next area, Asanoha remarked about how the byakugan could barely even see the kunai, which gave them a bit of worry, Kagutsuchi explained about the sharingan being able to color chakra, and that only certain jutsu's could evade the byakugan's penatrative sight, something he had learned on one of his missions to Konoha a few years back. They all agreed to have Kagutsuchi scanning the environment for chakra signatures, the next place he noticed chakra was right ahead of him, and they decided to join together to release a strong vacuum wave, that would travel rather slowly, they all moved behind the vacuum wave, as Kagutsuchi saw chakra being repelled by it, he thought it was more kunai but further viewing it he discovered it was Shuriken this time instead. After reaching the end of the platform they saw no way to go down, they tried jumping down only for Himawari to actually land on a platform. Kagutsuchi and Asanoha kept falling, Himawari selflessly hopped down from her position and linked her arm around Asanoha who would grab Kagutsuchi, following this, Himawari shot a vacuum wave on her own that was extremely fast, the resulting energy allowing them all to fly back to the platform they had missed and land safely, Kagutsuchi had had enough of the darkness, using his Fire Release in his hand, to create a makeshift lantern, they noticed they were on blocks and there were more blocks that would allow them to drop to another platform safely. After moving across this platform they noticed a room filled with spikes, and began to wonder how they would even pass it, after a while of talking, they decided to use Kagutsuchi's lava release to create a bridge across the room to the next platform, Kagutsuchi attempted to create a platform similar to the one from the beginning of the maze, which just fell to the floor and gathered around the spikes before falling through multiple holes in the floor. Feeling defeated they had almost given up, Asanoha formed a few handseals as roots began to tear through the ground and come through the floor covering the spikes, she had created a pathway for them. They hurried across it the sheer length of it was unnerving, how did Saito expect them to be able to cross a spike pit this long they wondered. After about half way through the floor began to rise, lifting them toward the ceiling which began falling toward them with incredible speed, Himawari and Kagutsuchi began to work together, he spewed a stream of quicklime at the ceiling to hold it off, but the quick lime wasn't enough, Just then Himawari released a vacuum wave that caused the ceiling to shoot back into the air and lock in place. They made it across the spike room safely, but wondered if Saito was trying to kill them. Light began to peak through small cracks in the wall illuminating another obstacle, it was more blocks, they could clearly see, and as Asanoha was about to hop on one Kagutsuchi tossed a shuriken he had picked up at the first block, which quickly fell to pieces, they were rigged to drop as soon as something touched them. Kagutsuchi and the others kept throwing shuriken to see if they were all rigged, and the majority were indeed. With a few left over to pass the gap. They one by one went across each of the remaining blocks, and the last of those blocks was big enough to hold all of them. They looked at two rapidly spinning gears one going towards the way they were moving and a closer one turning towards them, Asanoha was growing tired of pitfalls and decided to grow more roots around the spinning gears, and as soon as they formed the gears released enormous spikes with the force to carve a building the entire area shook when they got ejected, and Himawari had almost fallen off the edge only to be saved from slipping by Asanoha. The roots had been shredded off of the gears and the gears kept spinning, They had nothing else they could think of doing and stood facing the gears for a while before Kagutsuchi used his quicklime again, this time the corrosive nature of it did help, it began to rust the gears to the point they couldn't spin anymore. And Asanoha grew more roots to cover the spikes, Followed by Himawari grabbing Asanoha and Asanoha grabbed Kagutsuchi they all then used the vacuum palm to send them sliding across the roots with incredible speed and out of the maze. It had grown late a few hours passed Saito helped them up and explained how even though they were slow they passed, only for them to yell at him for trying to kill them. He explained more about how he was simply seeing how they would work together. Missions Failed